


Late at Night (I Think of You)

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: If there’s feelings involved, Mingyu is certain that he’d be alone in that.





	Late at Night (I Think of You)

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'm doing this right but hopefully not too sloppy also i didn't beta this. i just want some gyuhoon U_U. title from offonoff - dance lyrics

'Puppy'

'Puppy where u at'

Jihoon rereads those short sentences he typed, but refrain on pressing the send button and instead tapping rapidly on delete button until the chat box went blank.

Where is Mingyu when Jihoon especially needs him? Jihoon would really want to know where the alpha went to, but he doesn't want to ask. why Mingyu didn't take initiative and contact him first?

(Jihoon is aware that he's being foolishly stubborn and for what?).

Jihoon will be in heat around these days, he took some days off already thus that's why he's been staying alone in his flat today and maybe a few more days ahead. But he shouldn't be alone. Mingyu should have been here. it's not the first time for the alpha helping Jihoon with his heat, when will Mingyu took a hint and shows up on his door already by now?

Jihoon's phone buzzed over a notification from instagram. he hurriedly grabs his phone since he only set notification on for one person.

'_Hot pot with 97 line kind of day~_ ^^'

(Oh, Kim Mingyu how dare he).

Jihoon then types in the comment section 'Yummy~'

A reply from Mingyu popped out a few seconds later, ' It is! want some, hyung?'

Jihoon nonchalantly throws his phone aside before pulling up his blanket and trying to shut his eyes.

(_I want you, stupid_).

*

Jihoon woke up from his nap, uncomfortable as he felt slightly hot and sweaty, his skin probably flushed too. There's still no Kim Mingyu in the room, meanwhile his heat starts to creep in. it will be even worse later once the full blow hits him.

He walks over to the kitchen to get some water, thinking that maybe drink will ease the heat a little. Despite this is not his first heat and Jihoon knows better that water doesn't help nearly enough. 

(_Kim Mingyu, how disappointing_, Jihoon fumed).

Jihoon finished a full glass of water quickly. As expected, it doesn't help. Now he thinks of Mingyu's used hoodie, the one that fool might have left on his last visit a few days ago. Mingyu was staying the night for cooking and taking care of Jihoon. Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon's favorite fool.

(And should be exclusively  _ his _ ).

*

The hoodie was still there, hanging at the back of the door, and as soon as Jihoon got it in his hand, he sniffs it. The scent of Mingyu still lingers. While it calms him down for a while, it also triggers this urge Jihoon has to deal with later, but that would be difficult because that foolish incompetent alpha is not here with him. Where is he?

(Jihoon grumbled as he makes a mental note in his head;  _ Dear kim Mingyu, I hope your hotpot tastes like despair since you're enjoying it over an omega's suffering. What a shameless, disgraceful way to enjoy a hotpot. Sincerely-- _ ).

Jihoon gulped some more water before going back to bed snuggling in Mingyu’s hoodie. Its lower part nearly reach his knees.

*

Jihoon can't tell what time is that, it's probably late already. His body is still warm and sweat a lot. His scent only gets sickeningly stronger. The sweetness pervaded the whole room in a gentle yet obvious way. Jihoon contemplates whether he should cook some noodles until he hear knocks on his door, loud and repeatedly.

Obnoxious.

There's no way it's Mingyu outside. He probably went for some karaoke after dinner since Jihoon knows Mingyu loves being around those 97 line friends of his. So who might it be outside? He didn't order anything today and in this state, opening the door for randos potentially will bring troubles, pretty much.

The knocks went silent for some minutes Jihoon thought that bastard outside have given up and left, only to have the person knocks again. Louder this time. Jihoon sighed, pulling the hoodie string tighter so it can covers himself a bit as he walks over to the door.

“Fuck.”

*

Mingyu is mad worried. His train of thoughts ran so fast over Jihoon not picking up his calls, ignoring his messages, and now not opening the door? What if he’s dying after being choked on some rice cakes?

(Mingyu can hear Jihoon makes commentary over his assumption in his mind, “I will never appropriate that dumbass culture of yours, Mingu.”)

But what else could it be then? Mingyu’s level of worry dramatically increase the longer Jihoon not picking up the door.

“What in the fucking hell do you want?”

Mingyu blinks. There he is, Lee Jihoon. “Hyung, you’re alright!” Mingyu was about to just take him into his arms before his nose notice something from Jihoon. “O-ooh so you’re...why didn’t you tell me?”

( _ Hyung you smell so goddamn sweet...fresh like boba milk tea _ \--Mingyu thinks, but he nibbles his lip instead and wish that he’s not visibly blushing or worse, distracted at the moment).

“I forgot,” Jihoon lets Mingyu walks in, averting his gaze from Mingyu’s.

“Wait, is that my hoodie?” Mingyu narrowing his eyes at the clothes Jihoon is wearing, and he swears that Jihoon almost glares slightly at him.

“How do I know? I only grab whatever I find and comfortable enough to wear.”

(_So it is mine_).

*

Jihoon often calls Mingyu a fool, and while Mingyu never denied it once, the moment he enters the flat further in and have Jihoon’s scent surrounding him even stronger, Mingyu’s idiocy is ready to ascend its level to infinity.

“Hungry,” Mingyu heard Jihoon mutters lowly behind him. Mingyu gulped as he gets rid of his jacket, trying his best not to inhaling the air surrounding him too much --or looking at Jihoon who’s in that kind of state. Mingyu was about to offer Jihoon to cook him something, not knowing that Jihoon has yet to finish his sentence.

“-not sure if i’m hungry for food or something else,” Mingyu felt Jihoon tugged his sleeve to pull Mingyu down to his level and capturing his lips. Which make Mingyu falls on to Jihoon’s bed and let Jihoon roams his body as he pleases. It’s always like that. Mingyu will let Jihoon use his body whenever Jihoon is in heat. They’re not dating, they’re just close enough. Enough for Jihoon to at least trusting Mingyu to take care of him every time he’s in heat. If there’s feelings involved, Mingyu is certain that he’d be alone in that. It’d be like that, not only sometimes but always.

Mingyu pushed Jihoon away slightly for air, “So did you make sure of what you’re hungry for?” his breath’s heavy. Jihoon smirks, leaning in and licked his lips.

“It’s something else.”

(_You_).

  
  


*

  
  


In every kiss they shared, Mingyu likes to reflect that he’s giving Jihoonie-hyung his everything. Letting Jihoon know how much he adores him, how cute and pretty Jihoon is, and how he deserves all the love that there is in the universe. Jihoon’s body arched beneath him as Mingyu trails kisses on Jihoon’s skin. Jihoon is frustrated as he pulls Mingyu’s hair. “Puppy...puppy...hurry up,” Jihoon squirms. “It hurts..” he pants, struggling to breath properly. However, his impatience apparently still gives Jihoon a little energy to push Mingyu.

Mingyu only lets him, eyes on his beloved hyung whose face is flustered and tears brimming in his eyes.

“Idiot...you’re such an idiot…” Jihoon pathetically humping Mingyu’s thigh. “You’re too slow,” he sobs, continue to grind his crotch against Mingyu, who can only staring up in awe, letting his leg possessively being locked by a pair of pale legs.

Mingyu is helpless, but he loves being helpless. All for Jihoonie hyung. "Hyung…you're so hot…" it came out just like that, it's too late to even recognize whether Mingyu mean it literally or figuratively.

Jihoon on top of him shuts his eyes, subconsciously showing Mingyu his sweaty neck that Mingyu badly wants to put his mark on. If only. 

"You're an alpha," Jihoon mutters and Mingyu nodded dumbly. "You should do your duty by nature now," Jihoon lift his hoodie slightly, "Only shameless alpha letting an omega do the work alone," he now reaches for Mingyu's hands, guiding them to continue taking off his clothes. Mingyu can only gulped when he sees his very own Jihoonie hyung, almost naked with his nipples cutely erected, pinkish, and all Mingyu thinks is to wrap his mouth around them.

"Alpha…" Jihoon softly caress the back of Mingyu's head, before he ends up pulling Mingyu's hair slightly to trigger the alpha further, "Puppy...give it to me…" Jihoon lays himself on the bed, spreading his legs out invitingly. The slick oozes out from between the legs, if anything, it will always be the most beautiful view Mingyu have ever seen.

Mingyu blushed as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from biting Jihoon no matter how badly he wanted it. Mingyu then lets Jihoon capturing the sides of his face by the hands, obediently opens his mouth when Jihoon wants his tongue in. But leaving everything for Mingyu to handle as soon as they begin to kiss.

(Jihoon loves being spoiled, having an alpha like Mingyu, oh, his Mingyu, to please him, taking care of him, giving him all the attention and the fucking he deserves. They're not lovers, but Jihoon would hate it if Mingyu ever doing it to anyone else but him.)

Jihoon flinches and moan when Mingyu starts rubbing his nipples, his heat only gets worse when his puppy latches his mouth on one of them. Nipping it gently, alternates it with some licks which makes Jihoon gone mad with pleasure as he scratches Mingyu's back. His pretty nails pressing against the muscles, not giving a fully recover to another older scar he left during the previous sexual intercourse they had.

"When are you going to put it in?" Jihoon says, half annoyed, "Stop treating me like a doll," he pushes Mingyu onto his back and straddled him once more.

(_Just give me what I want_)

(_Because you wanted me too_)

(_Right?_)

Jihoon tugged Mingyu's trousers down, squeezed Mingyu's cock as soon as he wrapped it around his hand. Jihoon need it hard, so that it will pound him rough enough to make his body satisfied enough. "Hyung...I…" Mingyu groans as he look at Jihoon smirking at him, wiping his precum by hand and licking it off of his fingers.

"It will be nice to get eaten out later but as of right now…" Jihoon turns around and spread his ass cheeks, guiding Mingyu's cock to enter him. Jihoon don't taking it slow at all, he makes Mingyu bottoming out at the first thrust and starts riding him.

"Alpha...puppy...move now," Jihoon have his hole clenching around Mingyu's cock. Mingyu, with all his will trying to thrust his hips, forcing moans out of the elder's lips. Mingyu thinks he's already rough by his standard, but Jihoon turns out to be even needier than expected. He's the one who moves his hips even faster, giving himself the thrust he's been longing for all day. 

"Puppy…"

(Being called puppy is already shameful enough for an alpha in general, but Mingyu do not mind. He loves the pet name. It's something his only Jihoonie hyung call him.)

(_I really like you like really really really like you_, but the words stuck in Mingyu's throat, too afraid to come out.)

(Mingyu can't tell if Jihoon is actually into him. Too scared to figured if it's turns out to be true. He's been --as what Minghao told him once, figuratively plucking flowers, _he loves me he loves me not_ all this time and keep being hesitant to move forward. How dare Minghao called him out like that.)

The knot begin to form and Jihoon slows down a bit. Clenching around it tightly as comes spurts out of his cock. Mingyu can feel that he's close too, albeit weakly, he's trying to remove Jihoon from his lap. But the latter frowns at him in disagreement, want to keep his position instead since the knot felt too good and he  _ needs _ it.

"I'm going to come, hyung,"

"And?" Jihoon still not getting it.

(Oh my god Jihoonie hyung you can't looked that cute and well fucked in one go, all the while having my dick inside of you.)

"I'm not wearing a condom," Mingyu try to hold himself down as Jihoon mercilessly riding him still. "Hyuuung," he whines.

Jihoon pouts, "We're both clean, you and I are each other's only sexual partner, right?" Jihoon don't know where the (he refused to acknowledge it as a jealousy) slight upset came from. 

Mingyu gets frustrated, "You don't want to get pregnant and I am not prepared to be a dad at this young age so move over please…" he pleads.

Jihoon stopped his movement for a second, "I'm on the pill so you can come now," Jihoon ride his cock harder and Mingyu can only shut his eyes. Let himself finally come inside his Jihoonie hyung, filling him up as his knot keep them stuck with each other.

(It's one of Jihoon's favorite parts.)

Under Jihoon, Mingyu try to maintain his breath. Eyes hazy on the elder as Jihoon gives his face a kittenish lick all over his face. Jihoon would usually snuggle himself as they inhale each other's scent before dozing off to sleep. However this time, Jihoon hovers his mouth and slowly, out of nowhere, bites Mingyu's left shoulder hard enough to make it bleed even slightly.

Mingyu was taken aback as he blinks in disbelief, searching for Jihoon's face to see what happened all of a sudden to him. "Tired…" Jihoon mutters, head now on Mingyu's arm.

"Uuh...did you just bite me…?"

"No I'm just swing an axe at you."

"Just curious…"

There was a pause before Jihoon finally responds.

"So everybody will see who you belong to."

"Hyung…?"

Mingyu's heart is beating so fast for whatever reason the biting --marking means. But he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to keep the giddiness he experienced for a longer time and stop overthinking just this once.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Jihoon shuts his eyes.

"If you wanted me to."

"Stay then."

Jihoon snuggles closer to Mingyu, not knowing how much burst of happiness he just caused to the alpha. 

"Sure, hyung" Mingyu smiled, pulling Jihoon tighter into himself.

(_Me too, hyung. Me too._)

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
